Thunder Set!
by shinee2007
Summary: Tsuna and Lambo are attacked (ambushed) and is too overwhelmed. Lambo is determined to save his boss, brother, the Vongola Decimo. 9YL Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters. Thank you. **

**Please enjoy reading this! ;)**

* * *

"Ne ne, Tsuna-nii!" I said as I happily ran up to him with my swim suit on.

We, the Vongola Decimo family, are in vacation! We came to an unknown island discovered by Nono and decided to come here for a vacation and get out of those dreaded work. No one except us, Basil, and the head of CEDEF knows the exact location of this place so we came without a worry.

This island was huge. It was as big as Australia. I wonder how nobody discovered this place yet… Probably Vongola influence. I guess Vongola has its ways with that.

Anyway, Tsuna-nii and I were the only ones left in the mansion. Kyoya-nii went to patrol the land somewhere, Mukuro-nii and Chrome-nee went who knows where, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, and Ryohei-nii went to the beach to do a swimming contest. I think I overheard them saying that the winner will teach Tsuna-nii how to swim…

Well, that's that and the good thing from that is I have Tsuna-nii all to myself now. We will get to play all we want with each other! And nobody will interrupt us or-

BANG

Oops. Spoke too early.

Of course someone will interrupt us.

I sighed and looked at the source of the interruption with annoyed expression. "What is it now? Is Kyoya-nii fighting Mukuro-nii _again_?"

"Lambo… I don't think that's it." Tsuna-nii said with a serious look on his face. "It looks like we have an unwanted company." He went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode with the help of two of his pills.

I got into my fighting pose as lightning crackled around my horns. "How did they know where we were? I thought this place was restricted to other people!"

"I don't know, but there are whole lot of people here." He answered grimly.

* * *

Gunshots resonated in air as our fight took place. Tsuna-nii and I fiercely fought and we thought we were doing well, until two more armies of mafia men came. We barely kept the one army in bay, but two more? We were not miracle workers here. I was only thirteen and Tsuna-nii did most of the fighting so he was pretty exhausted.

Tsuna-nii and I brought down one person after another but more and more people came to replace their fallen comrades.

"Argh! Where are the others when you need them?! Do they not hear all these gunshots?!" I complained out loud.

Tsuna-nii panted and wiped his sweat with his suit. "I don't know but we have to hold on until they come. They will come. I know they will."

I scowled and tried to think for an escape route. 'How can we escape… How… Think Lambo, THINK!' Then, I thought of a way.

I grabbed Tsuna-nii's arm and ran into an empty vacant room only had a fireplace. No furniture, no paintings, nothing. I locked the door behind me and stared at Tsuna-nii's eyes.

"Tsuna-nii, there is no time at all and there is no way to fight them without any of the other guardians. Their numbers are too overwhelming." I said seriously.

Tsuna-nii nodded. "I know, that's why I want you to-"

"I want you to escape and get the rest of the guardians, Tsuna-nii." I cut him off.

He stared at me like I grew another head. "Lambo, no! I was going to say that! You have to escape. I'll hold them off until you get them for me!"

"I am your guardian. I have every right to let you escape first."

"I am your boss and I have the every right to order you to escape."

We glared at each other, neither of us willing to back down.

"Please escape, Tsuna-nii."

"I refuse. I am your boss and I order you to escape first and get the others for me while I hold the enemy off." Tsuna-nii kept his voice even.

I pressed a brick in the fireplace and a door appeared. Then motioned Tsuna-nii to go in. "I will have to refuse to obey that order, boss."

"Why Lambo?! I want… no, I need you to be safe! I don't care about my wellbeing. I just care about yours and yours only!" He yelled. He sounded frustrated.

There were still banging on the door. As the time went by, the door looked more and more unstable. Even if this door was made to hold off for a long time from long abuse, it still had its limits.

"I am your lightning guardian. For 9 years I have been one. In those nine years, I was nothing but a wimp. You and the others were always there to protect me. For once, Tsuna-nii, let me do my job as your guardian!" I shouted as I looked down tearfully. "I want to protect you as well!"

"Lambo…"

"You are my boss, the Vongola Decimo, and most of all, my beloved brother. Ever since I was five, you looked out for me, cared for me. You protected me from harm." I started. "But… I never got to protect you. If you die here, then what will become of me? That's right. A guardian that never got to guard his own boss; I will become the guardian that got sheltered and protected by his boss. I don't want to become that kind of a man. I will have a regret forever."

"Lambo… Listen to me…"

I cut him off. "No, you listen to me, Tsuna-nii. You are a boss of thousands of men. You have to be there to guide and lead them. I will hold them off as long as I can and wait for you to come back with the guardians."

"Then… Promise me that you will survive. Promise… that you will be there for my birthday party next week." He solemnly looked into my eyes. "Promise me, Lambo."

"I promise." I gave him my best grin.

Tsuna-nii reached out for me and embraced me in a hug. "I understand. I will go and gather them as soon as possible."

I nodded and pushed him into the secret exit. "Until then, I'll hold them off as long as possible."

Tsuna-nii walked a few steps but then turned back around. "La-"

"Ne, Tsuna-nii… If I never see you again, remember; I have always loved you." I gave him my best smile through tears.

I closed the door and as it closed, Tsuna-nii reached out to me. "Lambo! No!"

With the last blow, the door burst open and the army of mafia men filed in the room. I faced the enemy. After I wiped my tears, I charged up my horns with electricity.

"Thunder… Set!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about this...**

**Was it good? Bad? Anything I could have done so it's better? **

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
